Wenn nichts mehr geht
by Melle Lune
Summary: I Tokio Hotel, twincest I ... Comment faire quand tout vas mal ? Comment faire quand on est seul ? Ou du moins quand on se sent seul ? Wenn nichts mehr geht werd Ich ein engel sein für dich allein.


Titre : Wenn nich mehr geht  
Auteurs : _T_suki-no-Shinigami  
Série : Euh... Pas vraiment Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel  
Genre : UA, Shônen-aï, Yaoi, twincest lemon par là suite  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaires merci bien  
Merci : Chrys, tu sais pourquoi et pour ma bêta : Magical Girl Kiki qui est super !  
Couple : TomxBill

**Wenn nich mehr geht**

_Wenn nich mehr geht_

**Quand rien ne va plus**

Werd _Ich ein engel sein_

**Je serais un ange**

_Fur dich allein_

_**Seulement pour toi**_

Le bus s'arrête laissant sortir un jeune homme avec une grosse pochette de dessin noire, dessus, on peut voir accrocher une croix à l'envers.

Certains diront que c'est un satanique, d'autre non. Parce que les gens ne connaissent pas bien les signes. Parce qu'ils ne le connaissent pas lui. Parce que l'on met tout le monde dans des cases et il n'est pas dans leurs bonnes cases.

Il est lui et ça dérange, il est lui et pas un autre. Il est grand, jusque là pas de problème. Il est maigre, peut-être trop, ça déjà, ça plait moins mais bon. Il met des habits près du corps, ça n'est pas vraiment ce que les autres garçons mettent mais ça pourrait presque passer.

Il a les cheveux teints, mais ça tout le monde le fait. Il se maquille, et oui, il se maquille les yeux en noir ainsi que les ongles. Et ça, ça ne plaît pas mais alors pas du tout. Il porte des bracelets, des colliers. Cet ensemble qui fait qu'il est lui ne plaît pas. Car, il a les traits fins, on le traite de tapette et même si où il est maintenant on ne l'y traite plus, il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui le pense encore.

Il s'appelle Bill, Bill Kaulitz.

C'est un vendredi, il revient de cours. L'arrêt de bus est juste en face de chez lui. Il sort du bus et s'avance devant la porte. Il sort les clefs de chez lui de la pochette qui lui sert de sac.

Les met dans la serrure et les tourne, ouvrant ainsi la porte. Il rentre chez lui en posant sa pochette sur le mur… refermant la porte, remettant les clefs dans la poche de sa pochette puis, il s'écroule par terre. Le dos appuyé sur la porte, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la jambe gauche pliée et la droite par terre.

**POV de Bill**

J'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, rester là, sans bouger. Juste rester là.

Ne plus souffrir.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait très mal. Ça rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Ça entraîne dans une boucle.

Encore, c'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas me souvenir, sinon ça va recommencer.

Je ne veux pas.

-Und ich kämpfe mich durch die Nacht

(Et je me bats dans la nuit)

J'en ais marre de me battre pour des chimères. Cette situation, combien de fois l'ai-je déjà vécue ?

Trop

Je n'en peux plus.

Je n'ai plus envie de me battre alors que je connais déjà l'issue de ce qui va se passer. Oui, je baisse déjà les bras, mais je n'ai plus là force. A chaque fois je me pose toujours les mêmes questions. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? En faite, je préfère abandonner avant car j'aurais moins mal. C'est peut-être lâche mais je m'en fous pas mal.

Je suis lâche et c'est comme ça. J'en ai marre de réfléchir à ça, marre d'y penser. J'ai juste envie que tout s'arrête.

J'en peux plus d'être tout seul.

J'ai envie que quelqu'un soit là, avec moi. J'ai besoin d'une présence qui serait là, juste avec moi. Là maintenant !

Je vais sombrer si ça continue. Je veux cette présence !

J'entends des bruits de pas. Ce sont des petits bruits.

Les pas sont calmes, je les entends d'ici. Ils s'approchent de là où je suis. Le son de ses pas est constant, un petit bruit de glissement sur le sol de l'entrée. Un petit couinement aussi.

J'ai envie de lever la tête mais en même temps pas. Les pas s'arrêtent.

Je sens une odeur. Une douce odeur. Elle envahit mes narines. Je la respire.

Une douce odeur de parfum. Je n'arrive pas à nommer cette senteur, elle est trop de chose en même temps. Epicé, un petit côté naturel aussi. C'est très dur à définir même si je sens cette odeur plus forte car elle se rapproche de moi.

Je sens une peau chaude contre la mienne, elle est douce et lisse. Cette main caresse avec légèreté mes mains, elle touche chaque phalange, tournant autour de mes doigts jusqu'à arriver à leurs bout. Doucement les mains remontent sur mes avants bras, les frôlant avec douceur. Le bout des doigts est un peu rugueux mais reste agréable.

Ces mains chaudes vont jusqu'à mes épaules et montent vers mon visage qui est de trois quart dans mes bras. Les mains viennent caresser la ligne de mon nez. Finalement ses mains viennent s'accrocher derrière ma nuque. Un autre corps se colle au mien.

C'est chaud et doux.

Ma tête est dans son cou, posée sur son épaule. Mon nez est en contact avec ses cheveux. Il n'y a aucun bruit maintenant excepté nos respirations régulières.

Apaisant.

J'aime.

Je sens ses cheveux sur mon nez. Une douce odeur non définissable se dégage d'eux... Je veux rester pour toujours dans ces bras ci. Je me sens bien, encore ! Pitié ! Encore ! J'en ai tellement besoin !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là sans bouger, dans ses bras. Longtemps je dirais, enfin, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus de notion du temps.

Doucement, le corps chaud se détache de moi. Non ! Reste encore ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Restes, s'il te plait.

Malheureusement tu te décolles, je me sens vide d'un coup. C'est tellement horrible comme sentiment. Tu te sens seul tout d'un coup.

Je relève la tête, peut-être que je pourrais encore avoir ce corps chaud près de moi qui est si froid tout seul.

Mes yeux rencontrent ses prunelles noisettes traçant et retraçant son visage. Mon cerveau enregistre avec lenteur les informations. Largue. T-shirt largue. Blanc. Casquette sur la tête. Blanche. Largue baguy bleu marine. Longues dreads. Châtain. Attachées.

-Tom

Il caresse doucement ma joue.

-Bill

Il me regarde dans les yeux, cherche mais ne trouve pas. Juste de la tristesse et du désespoir. Enfin, je pense. Je ne sais pas toujours tout ce qu'il voit même si je suis son jumeau. Moi même je ne sais pas ce que je lui donne à voir, peut-être pas ce que je pense…

Je le vois se pencher lentement vers moi. J'attends je ne sais pas quoi mais j'attends. Parce que c'est Tom, il est tout pour moi, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère, mon jumeau, la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

C'est la dernière personne qui a ma confiance. Pourtant, j'avoue que j'ai peur que lui aussi il me laisse un jour.

S'il te plaît Tom pas toi, ça me tuerait. Reste avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Son visage se rapproche encore, doucement il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux. C'est doux et agréable.

Puis, je sens les lèvres de Tom me quitter.

Non ! Reste ! Encore !

Je pense qu'il n'a rien comprit à ce qui lui arrivait à ce moment là. Je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus, embrassant ses lèvres avec urgence et désespoir.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'a pas répondu, pas bougé. Il est resté là et moi je continuais, mes bras l'entouraient. Il ne répondait toujours pas ni ne réagissait d'aucune autre manière. Alors, mes larmes se sont mises à couler et j'ai lâché son corps. Et là, c'est moi qui n'ai plus rien compris. Il m'a plaqué contre son torse, enserrant mes hanches tout en m'embrassant avec passion.

Mes mains tiennent maintenant fermement son corps. Sa langue essaie d'entrer dans ma bouche, je le laisse faire immédiatement, nos deux langues se caressent.

Tom nous fait nous relever tout en gardant nos lèvres collées l'une à l'autre. Il me soulève du sol me faisant ainsi comprendre de mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il nous emmène à l'étage. Ils se dirigent vers ma chambre. On n'arrête pas de s'embrasser pendant tout ce temps. Il ouvre la porte, la referme rapidement avant de me mettre sur le lit avec douceur.

Lui au dessus de moi. Mes mains sont au niveau de ses hanches. Je veux toucher sa peau si chaude. J'ai besoin de chaleur, besoin de la chaleur de Tom. Besoin de cette chaleur.

J'ai besoin de sentir cette peau en contact avec la mienne, ne plus sentir le froid qui m'entoure.

Quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens mort.

Je lui enlève son large T-shirt et caresse son dos, montant de ses reins à sa nuque. Il pousse des petits gémissements.

Je veux entendre, je veux t'entendre, entendre c'est vivre. Et même si vivre c'est souffrir, entendre c'est ne pas être seul. J'entends, je suis vivant. Je t'entends, je ne suis plus seul. Tu es là avec moi. Je peux exister.

Ta peau est douce sous mes doigts, ta peau sent le soleil. Ta peau est belle, toutes les couleurs de ta peau sont douces et belles, elles forment cette teinte unique qui fait ta peau.

Tes mains passent sur mes cheveux puis sur mon visage, elles descendent sur mon torse.

Elles sont douces tes mains, elles sont gentilles coulent tendrement sur ma peau. Tes mains me font vivre. Je sens cette chaleur, je sens cette douceur, je te sens. Je sens ta tendresse.

Cette tendresse qui descend sur tout mon corps. Tes mains caressent mes cuisses mises à nus. Je lui enlève son baguy. Je veux sa chaleur sur moi. Juste besoin de sa chaleur pour vivre.

C'est peau contre peau que je me sens le mieux. Je sens que tu es là et je ne suis plus tout seul. Restons ensemble juste toi et moi. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour me sentir vivant. Sans ça je me sens inutile et mort. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

Je ne vivrais pas pour toujours. Reste.

Tu t'allonges sur moi, je sens ton poids sur mon corps. Je suis nu devant toi et toi aussi.

Tes lèvres embrassent mon corps de toute part, tu te frotte à moi.

Ta peau est si douce sur la mienne. Quand elles rentent en contact je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Tu es avec moi.

Tu m'embrasses en passant lentement ta main entre mes jambes qui s'ouvrent sur le passage de ta main.

Tu es si doux dans tous les gestes que tu fais que je n'ai pas mal quand tes doigts entre dans mon corps.

Tu es la douceur et la tendresse incarnées, je me sens volé d'être là avec toi. Je suis touché avec tendresse et affection. Tu es ce bonheur que j'avais besoin. Cette lumière qui fait que la nuit devient tout de suite moins noire. Comme si les papillons de jours pouvaient vivre dans la nuit. Tu es cette lumière tant attendue qui fait que le papillon ne meurt pas dans la nuit.

Tu es un avec moi maintenant, tous les merveilleux sentiments que tu me fais ressentir depuis tout à l'heure s'embrouillent. S'entremêlant entre eux pour ne plus jamais se décoller.

Si c'est possible

Je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi proche de moi. Je n'ai jamais senti autant de chaleur, autant de toi.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Tes doux coups de hanches je les sens. Tout comme tes baisés sur mes lèvres, ou encore tes mains me caressant et parfois me griffant légèrement la peau. Quand tu pousses tes petits cris contre mon oreille. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de chose de toute ma vie. J'ai conscience de tout ton corps, de tout ce qui nous entoure, de ton souffle saccadé, de ton corps humide. De tout.

Je prend conscience de mon corps comme jamais je n'aurais cru possible.

Tu me fais découvrir ce qui pour moi n'avait plus de secret, mon corps. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne le connaissais pas. Mon corps avec lequel je vis toutes les secondes de ma vie m'était encore inconnu. Il m'a suffit toi pour comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel de moi.

Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça s'arrête. Je veux rester avec toi et toujours te sentir là, avec moi. Ne plus être seul. Mais cet instant est éphémère puisqu'il s'arrête déjà.

Je te sens une dernière fois puis tu t'en vas déjà. Tout est froid, tu n'es plus là. Plus aussi proche. Et j'ai peur, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux encore ta chaleur, tes lèvres, tes mains sur mon corps, nous deux devenu un.

Reste.

Des douces mains caressent mon visage avant que tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Tes bras se rapprochent de mon corps et m'enserrent puissamment. Tu me rapproches de toi, me collant le plus possible à toi. Ta bouche s'approche de mon oreille et me glisse un "je t'aime".

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et l'embrasse avant de mettre ma tête dans son coup et de m'endormir.

I'm not gonna live forever  
Je ne vivrais pas toujours

La sonnerie de la fin des cours vient de retentir, comme chaque vendredi les élèves se dépêchent de plier leurs affaires et sortent de la classe vers leur week-end.

Je ne me presse pas, j'ai tout mon temps et aucune vraie obligation. Si je n'ai pas ce bus j'aurais le prochain, ça n'est pas comme si j'habitais si loin.

Je sors de la salle après avoir pris mon temps, je suis dernier comme toujours, personne ne m'a attendu comme toujours mais même si ça me fait mal ça n'est pas grave au final. Moi j'ai Tom et ça personne d'autre ne l'a et sûrement pas ces hypocrites.

Je descends les escaliers et traverse cette longue allé pour sortir du vieux bâtiment de mon lycée. Je longe la cours des lycéens avant d'arriver devant la grille qui est fermée. Il faut sonner et attendre une dizaine de secondes avant que je puisse vraiment sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. Je continue de marcher tout droit avant de tourner à gauche de ce grand grillage où tous les élèves sont posés dessus en train de parler. Moi je vais aller attendre à mon arrêt de bus. Je remonte ma pochette avant de commencer à y aller mais je sens quelqu'un qui tire sur ma manche de veste, je me retourne et tout d'un coup je sens un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

-Tom

Tom est venu me chercher. Il me prend ma pochette et la pose sur son épaule avant de commencer à avancer vers l'arrêt de bus.

Je me dépêche de le rattraper.

Tom est tellement lui. Mon ami, mon frère, mon jumeau, la personne que j'aime le plus, mon petit ami.

I'm not gonna live forever  
Je ne vivrais pas toujours

-Bonjour ! Voulez-vous que je vous fasse la visite de la section ? Demandais-je à un couple accompagné d'une jeune fille qui devait être en troisième.

Aujourd'hui ce sont les portes ouvertes du lycée, nous montrons tous les travaux que nous avons fait depuis le début de l'année à aujourd'hui. J'aime beaucoup les portes ouvertes mais c'est extrêmement fatiguant car les profs nous donnent beaucoup de travail pour cet évènement alors deux semaines avant c'est la catastrophe. Beaucoup de nuits blanches à notre actif mais c'est un réel plaisir de voir tous ces visiteurs admirer nos travaux.

J'ai déjà fait pas mal de visites depuis ce matin et là, la journée touche presque à sa fin. C'est sûrement les dernières personnes auxquelles je ferais visiter cette partie de la section des arts appliqués.

Je fais une longue visite, répondant le mieux possible à leurs questions avant qu'ils ne partent.

Je sens deux bras entourés mes hanches, je sais déjà qui est la personne derrière moi. Je suis tellement heureux de le voir ici, il est venu. Il me lâche au bout de quelques secondes et nous visitons ensemble ce que ma classe a fait. De voir tout ça avec Tom change assez ma vision de la pièce. J'aime beaucoup ce que je vois et j'espère que lui aussi.

Nous avons fini notre parcourt et l'exposition va fermer ses portes. Nous sortons de l'enceinte du lycée où on peut encore voir des élèves de ma classe poser sur la grosse grille.

Nous passons devant eux et Tom me prend la main, je la resserre encore plus à la mienne. Il s'arrête, me regarde et pose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Le monde n'existe plus, mon monde c'est lui. Je n'ai besoin de que lui pour vivre alors même si je ne vivrais pas pour toujours ça n'est pas grave.

-Wenn nicht mehr geht, werd Ich ein engel sein, fur dich allein

Quand rien ne va plus, je serais un ange, seulement pour toi.

FIN

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je poste avec 24 heures de retard cet OS, car c'était mon anniversaire le 3 avril et j'ai voulu me faire un petit plaisir que je partage avec vous.  
Je remercie particulièrement Kiki ma bêta qui m'a corrigé à la dernière minutes ( Je m'excuse mais ce sont mes portes ouvertes samedi donc comme dit dans cet OS pas de temps ! en plus j'hésitais entre deux autres mais grâce à la beste de ma sœur j'ai pu choisir et me décoincer XD pour les autres aussi c'est pas super ça ? ? XD)  
Merci à vous aussi bien sur qui me lisez !  
Kisu à vous !  
Tsuki-no-Shinigami


End file.
